Lin Lin
Lin Lin (リンリン, Rinrin; Viz: Ring-Ring) is a Martial Artist and user of the Palm Bell Fist. Appearance Lin Lin is a young and small girl with a lean build and slender figure. She has dark hair braided and tied into loops with bangs that cover her forehead. She wears a maroon qipao styled top with white arm warmers and a scarf. She accessorizes with bells on her hair, ears, and shoes. LinLinFullAppearance.png|Lin Lin's Full Appearance Lin-Lin_Swimsuit.jpg|Lin Lin wearing a bikini, from Volume 20 Personality Lin Lin is very eager, wanting her match to begin. She is also inquisitive, wanting to know more about Charanko (which was Saitama in disguise) and about Suiryu's abilities. Lin Lin later develops a fear of monsters, shivering at the thought of them. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Lin Lin participates in the Super Fight Tournament at the the C-City Super Stadium. This is the second time Lin Lin has participated in the tournament. Her first battle is against Max , who quickly knocks her out. She is then taken away on a stretcher. Super Fight Arc After witnessing Saitama's (disguised as Charanko) compelling victory against Choze, Lin Lin audibly ponders why no one has ever heard of Charanko's unbelievable strength. Lin Lin was later present at the closing ceremony, which was suddenly interrupted by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, who tells them they will become monsters. Lin Lin and the other martial artists are given a choice to become monsters or die. Visibly frightened, she is shocked to see some of the fighters accept the offer. She later watches Suiryu fight the transformed martial artists and is saved by Suiryu from Choze's energy ball attack. When Suiryu considers becoming a monster, Lin Lin watches, frightened. She is relieved when it is shown that it was never his intention and cheers for Suiryu. Lin Lin is then knocked out by the crows along with the rest of the martial artists. Monster Association Arc Lin Lin is later seen recovering in a hospital with Sour Face and Zakos, as they watch the news about the Monster Association. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about Lin Lin's strength. She is rumored to stand at the top of female martial artists. However, she was beaten by Max without any trouble (although Max disagreed) and was called a lightweight by Zakos. She was also no match for a Demon-level threat like The Three Crows. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Her movements are described to be lightning fast, and like a work of art. Fighting Style Proficient Martial Artist: Rumored to stand at the top of female martial artists, Lin Lin should have enough skill for such rumors to be based on. *'Palm Bell Fist' (掌鈴拳,'' Shōrin Ken''; Viz: Fist of Palm Bells): Has not been shown yet. When fighting Max, Lin Lin leaped and performed a downward strike. Major Battles Trivia *In ONE's first storyboard, Lin Lin was Suiryu’s sister. During the finale of the tournament, Suiryu gets drunk, goes all out against Saitama, but loses. Afterwards, Lin Lin comforts him, telling him to work harder in the future. This setting was scrapped because a drunkard vs Gouketsu was deemed too comical and they wanted to show despair. Murata didn’t say who changed the setting. References Navigation fr:Ling Ling Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Category:Manga Original